colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
One-Eye Gruffydd
One-Eye Gruffydd was a Quaartheinian bounty hunter from Fendreic, who was renowned for his skill with a bow. His pinpoint accuracy and thirst for revenge made him one of Quaartheim's most feared bounty hunters. Character Appearance Gruff has medium length black hair tied back into a short ponytail, and is known for having 'mutton chops' in his prime. It's worth noting that although he isn't abnormally short, he is noticeably shorter than his peers. He tends to wear very light leather armour, along with the torn remnants of an Imperial archer's cloak, though the hood is rarely worn up. Personality Gruff is cheerful and playful, but this is likely a result of his attempts to maintain emotional stability. When drunk - which is less often than one might expect - he opens up and appears more depressive, but this nature has been seen by few besides the proprietor of the inn he used as a makeshift base of operations. Gruff has an unquenchable thirst for revenge, though he often justifies his arguably selfish actions by fooling himself into thinking that it's 'the right thing to do' or 'for the greater good'. Skills/Abilities Gruff is a master archer, despite never gaining the official title via graduation from an archery academy. He is not only accurate with a bow, but also fast, known to utilize the somewhat abnormal method of holding all his arrows in his firing hand, sans a quiver. This allows him to flick arrows up into a firing position quickly, making him a much quicker archer than most. Known primarily for his speed with a bow, his accuracy and knowledge of arrow flight is often overlooked. His ability to calculate specific angles and trajectories shows he must be fairly intelligent, but his apparent carefree attitude disguises this, deliberately or not. History Gruff was born into a poor family, like most people in Fendreic at the time. When he was still fairly young, he stole a pouch of gold but was caught, and his crime was deemed worthy of punishment. The usual punishment for thievery at the time was to cut off a hand, but his archery instructor, Joel, spoke out against the punishment, claiming Gruff had true potential, and would require his hands to fulfil it. Because of this, the man carrying out the punishment claimed that since Gruff would need to aim, he wouldn't be needing both of his eyes. This led to Gruff loosing an eye as opposed to a hand, and he never forgave the man that carried out the punishment. Years later, he was admitted to the Fendreic Archery Academy, where he proved to be a trouble-making student with immeasurable potential. This put the head of the academy in an awkward position, naturally, but eventually after countless 'last chances' Gruff was expelled and sent to join the Quaartheinian Royal Guard. What happened to Gruff afterwards is unknown, save for the fact that he was labelled a deserter before the year was up. At some point, he met Lucie of Svaggue, a fellow bounty hunter with whom he raised a family. Trivia * Gruff was close friends with Sekoriante, and was present when he died at the hands of Mirkus. Category:Males Category:Quaartheinians Category:Heroes Category:Hired Arms